One method of mass producing automobile parts that require high strength employs a hot press-forming method or die quenching method. The die quenching method is a method in which a steel plate is heated to approximately 900° C., after which the steel plate is rapidly cooled at the same time that press-forming is performed and the formed product is quenched. Moreover, in order to heat the steel plate, conventionally a continuous heating furnace that is provided separately from the press-forming apparatus is typically used.
A hot press-forming system disclosed in Patent Document 1 employs a radiation heater that has this kind of heating furnace, where this radiation heater is provided separately from the hot press-forming apparatus in the stage before the hot press-forming apparatus. In addition, in patent document 1, a “walking beam, pusher and slider, belt conveyor, chain conveyor, and press transfer arm” are disclosed.
In Patent Document 2, a conveyor apparatus is disclosed that supports a metal material from the underneath side and conveys that material to the hot press mechanism by placing the middle section of the metal sheet that has been heated by the heating furnace on forks, and driving the forks along the conveyance direction.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2006-289425A
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2007-175722A